1. Technical Field
The present application relates to a circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device includes a display panel, a driver IC configured to drive the display panel, and a circuit board including a control circuit configured to control the driver IC. For example, the circuit board is connected to the display panel via a flexible board. Further, electronic components such as the driver IC are mounted by, for example, chip-on glass (COG) in which the electronic components are arranged on a substrate of the display panel or chip-on film (COF) in which the electronic components are arranged on the flexible board.